Conventionally, a rotary electric machine is known in which a plurality of armature coils are wound in a two-layer overlap winding configuration on a plurality of magnetic pole teeth of an armature core. Furthermore, conventionally, a method of manufacturing an armature has been proposed in which, in order to achieve easier winding of the armature coils on the armature core, the wires of the armature coil are sequentially inserted into respective slots of the armature core, for each phase, without aligning the mode of the coil ends in each coil (see, for example, PTL 1).